Arranged Marriage
by cherylwoo
Summary: Arthur and Yao are forced into marriage. Arthur is bitter about it and does everything in his power to make life terrible for Yao. Yet instead of quarreling with Arthur, Yao decides to be the perfect spouse. England/China. Rated for a small rape scene.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hello, I am back with fic! I have just gotten a job and will start in February, so I think this will be my last fic for a while (unless inspiration strikes and I can't stop typing ;)). This is quite a long fic... As such, I have divided it into a few short chapters, so reading a chapter a day won't take up too much of your time :) But basically, I was looking for ways in which Arthur domestically abuses Yao. I couldn't think of many, though (except for violence, but I didn't want to go there), so I hope you are satisfied with the array of abuses I made Yao go through in this fic (although they are pretty mild, but I don't think one would want one's spouse treating them that way). Unbeta-ed, but do read and drop me a constructive criticism.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Arthur.

"Yes sir," the butler explained nervously but carefully. "Your parents have arranged your marriage to the son of the Wang family."

"But… I'm a man!" Arthur shouted. "And he's a man too! How do they expect this to work?"

"Well, in this time and age, love knows no boundaries…"

"LOVE? How can I be in love with a man?" shouted Arthur as he flung a vase towards the door. The vase shattered as it hit the door. The butler winced. "Besides, haven't arranged marriages been phased out?" Arthur asked bitterly.

"Your parents believe it will be beneficial to the family. You see, you are rich and the Wang family is rich as well… so…"

"Yeah yeah, I get it," Arthur said, waving his hand exasperatedly.

"Also, I have been informed that the marriage will only last for ten years, after which you are free to divorce him if you want," said the butler.

"TEN YEARS?" Arthur's eyes bulged out of his eye-sockets.

* * *

><p>Yao gloomily looked out of his window, observing his younger siblings frolicking happily in the garden. He had just been told by his parents that they had arranged for him to be married to the son of the Kirkland family. Apparently, it would be advantageous for both families as they were very rich…<p>

But… Yao frowned even as he thought about it. They had arranged for him to be married to a man! If it were a woman, then maybe in time he could learn to love her as a spouse would. But a man? He had been taught in his upbringing that the woman was supposed to be submissive to the man, but in same sex relationships, who was the submissive one?

Yao shook his head. His mind reeled thinking about it.

"Brother?" a soft voice said.

Yao turned around and caught sight of his younger brother peeking through his door. "Kiku," he said gently. "Is something wrong, aru?"

"Mama and papa just told me that you were getting married," Kiku said softly.

Yao sighed. News sure seemed to travel fast even though he had a big family. "Come here," he said, patting the empty area next to him, indicating that he wanted Kiku to sit there.

"Does that mean you're leaving us?" Kiku asked once he was seated beside Yao.

"Well, I'll be going to live with my partner…" said Yao. "But I'll never leave my siblings, aru," he told Kiku. "You can come visit me anytime, and I'll come home once in a while to see you!"

"Where will you be living?"

"Mama and papa said that they, along with the Kirkland family, have bought a property not far from here for us to live, aru," Yao shrugged. "I guess we'll be moving there once we are married."

Kiku engulfed his brother in a hug. "I'm going to miss you," he said softly.

Yao nodded, but didn't reply. He was afraid that once he said something, he would break down and start crying.

After a moment of silence, Kiku asked, "How does it work?"

"Hm?"

"You being married to a man," said Kiku. "You are a man too, aren't you?"

Yao blinked at his brother. "I don't know, aru," he replied. "I have absolutely no idea how it would work."

Kiku smiled brightly at his brother. "Well, I'm sure you'll work it out – you're really smart!"

Yao chuckled. "Hopefully."

* * *

><p>Today was the day. The day that Arthur and Yao would meet for the first time before their wedding. As his parents waited patiently in the Kirkland living room for the Kirklands to make their entrance, Yao wondered what his future spouse was like. He definitely was educated due to being rich, but… Was he tall and handsome? Was he kind and caring? Was he loving? Was he respectful towards others?<p>

Moments later, an elderly couple made their way into the living room. Following behind them was a handsome young man, who Yao assumed was Arthur.

As Arthur looked up, and his and Yao's gazes met, it was as if electricity coursed through his body, shocking him. But he quickly brushed it away. Yao was as beautiful as the neighbours said he was – he was small, no doubt, but he was also elegant in a refined way.

Yao was staring at Arthur intently, trying to gauge Arthur's personality. When Arthur made the first move and extended his hand, Yao shook it. Arthur had a firm grip, and Yao hoped that that grip would be holding him for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p>"So..." Mei eyed Yao suggestively. "How was your first meeting with Arthur?"<p>

Yao looked at his only sister as he stuffed a dumpling into his mouth. She was young, but was also very perceptive. He chewed on his dumpling and swallowed it. "He's okay – seems like a nice person, aru."

"Does he have any brothers or sisters that I can play with?"

Yao looked thoughtful as he tried to recall the members of Arthur's family. "I think he has a younger brother, Alfred or something, aru… he might be older than you, though…"

"Oh, that's okay!" Mei exclaimed. "Just as long as I know I've got someone to bug whenever I visit you."

Yao looked at his sister again. "But Mei," he began. "We won't be living with Arthur's family when we are married – papa and mama bought us a house and we'll be living there instead, aru."

"Oh," Mei looked disappointed. "That's okay," she finally said. "I'm sure I'll try to find something to occupy me…"

Yao grinned and kissed her on the head. "I'll always be free to entertain my little sister, aru," he said affectionately.

"No!" Mei cried. "You'll have to spend time with your husband – the first two years of a marriage are the crucial years!"

Yao chuckled. Where did Mei learn all these things?


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the wedding soon came. Arthur, as the groom, was dressed in a black tuxedo as he waited for his "bride" to arrive. Since Yao could easily pass for a girl, their families decided that he would be the bride for the day.

Arthur turned to his brother, his best man. "Kill me now," he deadpanned.

"Don't be so negative," Alfred told him. "You've met him, and you say he's a nice person."

"He's nice as a friend!" Arthur hissed. "Not as a spouse!"

"How bad can that be? At least you can learn to love him."

Arthur glared at his brother. "But how would the sex work?"

Alfred blinked at him. "What?"

"There's sex in all marriages, right? So how would it work in my case?" Arthur demanded. "Where would I…"

"Oh," Alfred blushed a bright-red. "I suppose it would work the same way as it does with girls?"

"Well, I've never done it with a girl as well, so I wouldn't know," Arthur huffed as he turned his attention back to the doorway.

Alfred placed a reassuring hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

At that moment, Yao appeared at the doorway with his father. He was dressed in a red Chinese wedding cheongsam which seemed to hug him at all the right places even if he didn't have the appropriate body parts for wearing a cheongsam. There was a semi-transparent veil covering his face. Despite the veil, Arthur could see Yao's bright gold eyes shining as he smiled softly at the groom.

As soon as the music began, Yao's father led him down the aisle. And as the music ended, they had finished the walk down the aisle, and Yao's father gave Yao's hand to Arthur, who took it hesitantly.

They then turned towards the priest, who had begun speaking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together these two individuals in holy matrimony. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

There was an awkward silence. Arthur resisted the urge to raise his hand to speak.

"Arthur, wilt you have this man to thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I… I will," Arthur said nervously. Did he?

"Yao, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded spouse, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," Yao replied softly.

"Then, Arthur, repeat after me: I, Arthur, take thee, Yao, to my wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Arthur repeated everything the priest said word for word.

"Yao, would you repeat after me: I, Yao, take thee, Arthur, to my wedded spouse, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Yao did as he was told.

The priest then signalled for the rings to be brought forward. He gave one to Arthur.

Arthur placed the ring upon the fourth finger of Yao's left hand. "With this ring I wed thee," he said softly.

The priest then handed another ring to Yao.

Yao slipped the ring on the fourth finger of Arthur's left hand. "With this ring I wed thee," he said.

The priest turned back to the audience. "Forasmuch as Arthur and Yao have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a ring, and by joining hands; I now pronounce that they are spouses."

The priest then smiled at Arthur. "You may now kiss the bride."

With shaking hands, Arthur lifted the veil covering Yao's face. Yao was smiling encouragingly at him. Arthur leaned forward and kissed Yao lightly on the lips before pulling away, satisfied that he had done the necessary thing that day.

There was applause, and the crowd melded into one as they started to get out of their seats to congratulate Arthur and Yao.

* * *

><p>After the wedding celebrations, which Arthur was getting annoyed by, Arthur and Yao reached their new home. Their parents had moved most of their stuff there, and furnished it as much as they could, so that the couple could be comfortable on their first night there.<p>

Yao was about to step in, when Arthur quickly yelled, "Stop!"

Surprised, Yao froze. "What, aru?"

"Um…" Arthur began nervously. "It is traditional for the groom to carry the bride over the threshold when they enter their home for the first time," he told Yao. "Would you allow me to…?"

"Oh," Yao replied. Westerners and their funny traditions. "Yeah, sure."

Arthur picked Yao up, bridal-style and carried him into their home. He was surprised at how light Yao was.

They made their way upstairs and into their bedroom. Arthur placed Yao on their bed gently before walking away quickly to get dressed for bed. He would try to sleep and hopefully wake up to find that this was a terrible nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, when Arthur awoke, the aroma of pancakes filled his senses. Yao must already be up and making breakfast.

Yao. When Arthur thought of him as his husband, he felt like hurling. He didn't want to be married. To a man, moreover!

Arthur lay back in bed and closed his eyes. He would make Yao hate him so much that he would stay away from Arthur. And Arthur would be glad not to see him and forget about the marriage.

* * *

><p>When Arthur came downstairs for breakfast, Yao had just finished cooking. He was laying a pancake on Arthur's plate. He looked up and greeted Arthur with a wide smile. "Good morning, aru."<p>

Arthur grunted in reply as he adjusted his tie.

"Would you like one more pancake?" Yao asked, unsure of how much Arthur could eat.

Arthur just nodded.

Smiling, Yao laid another pancake on top of the one already on Arthur's plate. "Enjoy your meal!"

Arthur rolled his eyes. How could Yao be so happy at this arrangement?

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Yao paid a visit to his home. He was greeted by Kiku and Hong Kong enthusiastically. "Brother!" they shouted as they ran to embrace their oldest brother.<p>

"Hello, you two," Yao laughed at seeing them so eager to greet him. "Are mama and papa home?"

Hong Kong shook his head. "They went to observe the factory – they won't be back till evening," he told Yao.

"Oh, that's okay, aru," Yao shrugged.

"Come in!" Kiku said excitedly. "I was making some chahan – come and taste it!" He quickly made his way into the house.

Yao nodded and allowed Hong Kong to lead him into the house and into the dining hall. As he entered the dining hall, Kiku emerged with a bowl of his chahan. "I wasn't sure how much you wanted…" Kiku began unsurely.

"Oh, that's fine, aru," said Yao as he began to dig into Kiku's dish. "It's really good!" he exclaimed as he munched on the rice.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes. "I keep telling him that, but he always insists it's not good enough."

Kiku stuck his tongue out at Hong Kong.

"So…" Hong Kong turned his attention to Yao. "How was your first night as a married couple?" he wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Yao swallowed. "It wasn't anything," he replied nonchalantly. "I mean, nothing happened, aru," he quickly added.

"You mean, he didn't make a move on you?" Kiku asked.

"Well," Yao began. "It's only the first night, aru. Besides, he needs time to get used to being married to a man," he said. "Although…"

"What, brother?" Hong Kong asked excitedly.

Yao brushed him off. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Come on," whined Kiku, shaking Yao's arm. "Tell us!"

Yao looked at his siblings unsurely. "Well… he was… unusually cold towards me this morning, aru. I can't help but wonder if I've done something wrong."

"Have you?" Kiku shot him a questioning look.

"I don't think so, aru!" Yao replied. "After we got home from the celebration, he carried me into the house and went to bed straightaway."

"He carried you into the house?" exclaimed Kiku. "How romantic!" he swooned as Hong Kong made a puking face.

"He said something about a tradition for the groom to carry the bride, aru," explained Yao, blushing.

"Maybe he had a stomach-ache this morning," Hong Kong shrugged. "I know I get reclusive when I have a stomach-ache."

"Maybe," said Yao.


	4. Chapter 4

When Arthur returned home that evening, Yao already had dinner set out on the table.

"Welcome back, aru!" Yao greeted Arthur as he walked into the house. "Would you like to change first or have dinner first?"

"Have you eaten?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet, aru," Yao replied. "I was waiting for you."

"Well, you don't have to," Arthur told him.

"But I want…"

"I said, you don't have to!" Arthur yelled. "In fact, you don't even have to prepare dinner! If I don't see anything prepared, I'll just go out for dinner!"

Yao stared at Arthur with wide eyes. "Okay, aru," he said in a small voice.

"But since you've prepared dinner, I guess I'll eat first," Arthur said nonchalantly.

They both sat in silence, eating their dinner. Arthur wondered if his outburst was enough to make Yao mad at him.

When Arthur was done, he stood up to bring his dish to the sink, but Yao put his hand out, stopping him. "Let me do it, aru."

Arthur stared at Yao in hesitation. Even after he had shouted at him, Yao was willing to do the dishes for him?

Arthur nodded curtly and left to change.

Yao stared at Arthur's retreating back. He frowned – why had Arthur yelled at him like that?

* * *

><p>Despite Arthur telling Yao not to prepare dinner for him when he returned from work, Yao did it anyway. Although Yao came from a rich family, he was frugal as well, and didn't like to see unnecessary money spent on eating out.<p>

And Arthur, even though he yelled at Yao everyday not to prepare dinner for him, got a scrumptious meal in return. He honestly couldn't fathom Yao and what he was thinking.

Also, in spite of Arthur screaming at him, Yao was unbelievably patient with the Englishman. He would submissively agree with everything Arthur said, and tried to do everything the way Arthur wanted. It looked like Yao was trying his very best to make this marriage work, even if Arthur didn't want it to.

Arthur was expecting a package delivered to their home that day. Unfortunately Yao was not in – he had met up with his brother, Yong Soo for lunch and had lost track of time.

This led to Arthur's current series of yelling. "I told you to wait for my package!"

"I'm sorry, aru!" Yao cried. "I was out and I lost track of time!"

Arthur knew he was being unreasonable, but he really wanted to test Yao's limits. "Where were you?"

"Having lunch."

"I knew it – you are having an affair!"

"No… what?" Yao was baffled. How did Arthur come to this conclusion? "I was having lunch with Yong Soo, aru!"

"You only say that, but in truth you are having an affair behind my back!" yelled Arthur.

"No!" exclaimed Yao. "I really was having lunch with Yong Soo – if you don't believe me, ask him, aru!"

"Shut up, you whore!" Arthur brought his hand forward and slapped Yao on the left cheek. "Now I have to make a trip to the post office to collect the package!" He walked out angrily, slamming the door behind him.

Shocked, Yao brought his left hand to touch his cheek where Arthur had slapped him. In all the time they had been married, Arthur had yelled at him countless times, but he had never hit him. This was the first time Arthur had lashed out at him.

Yao's lower lip trembled as he sucked in some air to his lungs. He wouldn't cry. Men didn't cry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello?"

"Hi Mei, is Kiku there, aru?"

"Brother Yao!" Mei cried. "How are you?"

"Very well, thanks, aru," Yao smiled as he heard his little sister's voice through the phone. Somehow her voice comforted him. "Can you get Kiku on the phone?"

"Oh, fine – you don't want to talk to me…" Mei mock-pouted.

"It's not like that, aru – I just…"

"It's okay," Mei continued, feigning hurt and apparently not hearing what Yao said. "I'll go get him – hold on."

Yao sighed at his sister's antics. She was always an attention-seeker.

"Hello?"

"Kiku, aru!" said Yao happily.

"Hi, brother," Kiku said, smiling. "How are you?"

"He hit me."

Kiku blinked. "What?"

"Arthur – he hit me, aru," Yao said, his voice cracking.

Kiku exhaled. He knew that Yao's marriage wasn't perfect – hell, all marriages weren't perfect, and Yao had told him of Arthur's temper. But Kiku really didn't expect the Englishman to be so violent. "What happened?"

Yao sniffed. "I was supposed to be at home to receive a package for him, but I met Yong Soo for lunch and lost track of time, aru."

"So you didn't get home in time for the package."

Yao nodded, even though he knew Kiku couldn't see him. "So when he got back, he was mad, aru," he said softly. "He accused me of having an affair!"

Kiku shook his head. Trust the blonde-haired man to be so irrational.

"Then he slapped me, aru," Yao concluded miserably. "I don't know what I did wrong, aru! Why is he treating me like this?"

"Brother, do you want me to go over there…?"

"No, no…" Yao shook his head. "I just needed to vent, aru. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, aru."

"Forgive me for saying this, brother, but this marriage seems to be making you miserable," said Kiku worriedly.

Yao chuckled bitterly. "It's okay – I have a plan, aru."

"What is it?" Kiku immediately perked up.

"I will continue to be nice to him, aru. I will ignore what he is doing – I am sure he is doing it on purpose because he was really nice when I first met him. Although why he is being a jerk, I do not know, aru."

Kiku was worried. What if that plan backfired on Yao? "Are you sure? I mean…"

"I will be understanding, I will be patient, I will be kind… all to the point that it drives him crazy till he regrets being an ass to me, aru," Yao declared confidently.

Kiku shook his head. It was so like Yao to come up with something this complicated. Yao was trying to beat fire with water; he was trying to beat Arthur's unpleasantness with niceness – to Kiku that was a battle lost. "Well, if you're sure…"

Yao huffed. "You're damn right I'm sure, aru!"

* * *

><p>Arthur couldn't pay attention to the report he was writing. His mind kept drifting back to Yao. Despite how badly Arthur treated him, despite how much he yelled at him, Yao remained… well, Yao. He was nice, kind, forgiving – he almost immediately forgot what Arthur had done to him, and was perfectly amicable the next moment.<p>

Frankly, it drove Arthur insane.

Arthur wanted to shun Yao, to make him avoid him, so that Arthur didn't have to face Yao and their marriage. But it looks like his plan had backfired on him.

He was beginning to fall in love with Yao and his warm personality.

Arthur groaned and buried his head in his hands.


	6. Chapter 6

When Arthur got home that evening, Yao was not at home. However, dinner was prepared for him, and there was a note that told him to heat up his own dinner because Yao was going to be late.

Arthur grinned. This was perfect – he could accuse Yao of having an affair again! Maybe this could be the grounds to divorce him?

Arthur had his dinner and changed out of his working clothes, and was lounging in the living room, watching TV when Yao came home. He was dressed in a uniform.

"Where were you?" Arthur asked as Yao locked the door.

"I got a job at a café nearby, aru," Yao told him. "It's a part-time job, and I work three days a week – I thought it would be better than bumming around the house all day, aru."

Arthur nodded curtly. "Have you eaten?"

Yao nodded. "Yeah, I had something at the café before I came home, aru."

"Okay," said Arthur, turning his attention back to the TV. He scowled. There was no way he could accuse Yao of having an affair!

* * *

><p>One day, while Arthur and Yao were dining together, Arthur had spilt some gravy onto his shirt.<p>

Yao, being the ever-patient spouse he was, reached out for a napkin to dab the gravy away. However, Arthur slapped his hand away. "I can do that by myself," he said angrily.

Yao looked hurt. "I am only trying to help, aru," he said softly.

"I don't need your help, alright?" Arthur burst out. "In fact, I don't need you!"

"Look, I know how you feel about me, but I am trying to make this marriage work, aru!" exclaimed Yao as he stood up. "Don't think that I don't have feelings when you shun me, because I do, and it hurts, aru!" With that, he stormed off, leaving Arthur in stunned silence.

That was the first time Yao had yelled at Arthur.

And Arthur felt guilty.

* * *

><p>But the next day, Yao seemed to have forgotten about his outburst the previous night. He was pleasant, and prepared a hearty breakfast for Arthur.<p>

"See you in the evening, aru!" Yao waved goodbye to Arthur as he left for work.

Arthur shook his head as he walked out of the house. It was driving him crazy trying to decipher Yao.

* * *

><p>"Kiku!" Yao raised his hand, signalling to his brother that he had already arrived.<p>

"Brother!" Kiku exclaimed as he made his way over to the table Yao had acquired for them. "How are you? How's… Arthur?"

"I'm good, aru," Yao said brightly. "And Arthur's fine as well."

"I mean, is he still hitting you?" Kiku looked at his brother for any signs of distress. He caught sight of a faint bruise mark on Yao's right cheek, but didn't say anything about it.

"A bit," Yao admitted. "But it's nothing I can't handle, aru."

"You know, you can report this…"

"No, it's okay," Yao waved a hand in the air. "I don't want to make a big deal out of this, aru."

"Is your plan working then?" Kiku asked Yao curiously.

"I don't know, aru," Yao shrugged. "He never voices anything to me, so I don't know what he is thinking."

Kiku frowned. "If it gets out of hand, brother, I want you to get out of there," he said.

"Yeah, yeah," Yao said nonchalantly. "Shall we order, aru? I'm starving!"


	7. Chapter 7

Yao had been in the garden reading, when a man with brown hair and green eyes approached him. "Can I use your phone?" he asked. "I'm afraid my date stood me up and I need a ride home."

Yao smiled pleasantly at the man. "Sure, aru." Yao led him into his house.

Yao showed the man to the phone. "Take your time," he said. "I'll go get you a drink, aru."

The man smiled at Yao before picking up the phone to dial a phone number. Yao left to go to the kitchen to pour some water for the stranger.

However, as soon as his back was turned, Yao felt a cloth pressed against his nose and mouth. The alcohol-like smell of chloroform filled his senses, and within seconds, his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell in a dead faint.

The brown-haired stranger caught Yao before he fell. Grinning, he whipped out his cellphone and pressed the speed dial.

"Yes? This is Antonio," he said. "Yes, I've got him – bring the car around now."

Antonio quietly exited the house, carrying Yao bridal-style into a black car that arrived soon after he had put down the phone.

* * *

><p>"So what have you got for me there?" a grey-haired man, Gilbert, asked as he pointed at the large bag.<p>

"Oh," said Antonio. "I am sure you'll be pleased at what I have procured." He snapped his fingers and at once, his underlings revealed the contents of the bag – it was an unconscious, tied up and gagged Yao. He was curled up into a foetal position.

Gilbert leered suggestively.

"My sources inform me that he is the spouse of that bastard Kirkland," Antonio told Gilbert.

"Perfect!" Gilbert clapped his hands walking towards Yao. He used his foot to reposition Yao's face so that Yao was facing him. "He's beautiful…" Gilbert murmured.

"He is, isn't he?" Antonio remarked. "Makes me wonder where that bastard found him…"

"Nevermind about that," Gilbert said. "I think it's time to make a phone call to our dear Kirkland and tell him that we've got his darling…"


	8. Chapter 8

When Yao came to, he was surprised to find himself in an unfamiliar place, bound and gagged. He tried to remember what he was doing before he fell unconscious – a strange man in his house… the chloroform!

Yao jerked up immediately, effectively hitting his head on the wall. He shouldn't have turned his back on the stranger… Now, it seemed that the stranger had kidnapped him. Yao tested the bonds holding his hands behind his back, and to his dismay, found that they were quite firmly tied.

Yao opened his eyes fully and observed his surroundings. It was dim and dark, and he didn't know what sort of place he was in. There was a desk and chair in the corner and a beanbag in the other, so he assumed he was in an office of sorts.

"Oh, you're awake," said a voice.

Yao whipped his head around to face the owner of the voice. The same man with brown hair and green eyes who Yao had let into his house smirked down at him.

"And just in time too," remarked the man. "We've got a show to demonstrate to your husband."

_Arthur?_ Of all people, Arthur? As if Arthur cared enough about Yao to save him. If the way Yao had been treated since his marriage was any indication of what Arthur thought about him, he can kiss that hope of Arthur coming to rescue him goodbye.

"Come," the man said, as he dragged Yao out of the room.

Once he was out of the office, Yao was thrown into the centre of the hall. A grey-haired man was looking at him snidely. "Thank you, Antonio," he said.

"Pleasure, Gilbert," the man who was called Antonio sneered.

Gilbert squatted down so that he was nearer to Yao's face. "We're just waiting for your husband to arrive – I've just gotten word that he has just parked his car."

Yao was surprised to hear that Arthur was coming.

"But while we're waiting, why don't you and I have some fun?" Gilbert smirked.

_Fun?_ Yao didn't like how this was sounding at all. He edged away from Gilbert, but was stopped when Gilbert grabbed his collar.

"I'm sure you must be great in the sack, if not why would that bastard Kirkland pick you?" Gilbert leered.

Yao shook his head aggressively. How would he know in the first place? Arthur had never tried anything with him! But that was besides the point…! This man was going to rape him!

Gilbert grabbed Yao's crotch, grinning. He then pulled down a struggling Yao's pants.

Annoyed by Yao's struggling, Gilbert scowled. "This should shut you up for a while," he said, plunging a needle into Yao's neck, injecting its contents into Yao's body.

Almost immediately, Yao's energy left him. Despite how much he tried to struggle, he just couldn't muster enough energy to do so.

"Now, that's a good boy," Gilbert cooed when he saw Yao give up on moving. He retrieved a rather large object from his pocket, flipped Yao over and inserted it into his anus.

Yao gasped as the object in question stretched him. It seemed to be too big to fit into him. But Gilbert pushed it in until Yao was filled to the hilt.

Grinning evilly, Gilbert flicked a switch on and the object in Yao's backside started vibrating violently.

Yao screamed through the gag as the object vibrated, sending painful sensations throughout his body. He was unaware of Gilbert shedding his own pants and removing the gag, lifting Yao's face to shove his cock into Yao's mouth.

Yao felt as though he was being split apart; he prayed for it to stop, he prayed for anything to put a stop to this humiliation.

"Yes, that's a nice little bitch," Gilbert moaned, as Yao gagged on his penis. He tried to make Yao deepthroat him, but Yao was by all means inexperienced and couldn't condition his throat to open to take in Gilbert's length.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING NOW!"

Gilbert ceased his actions, switched off the vibrator and turned around. Yao collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily.

"Ah, Kirkland, just in time," Gilbert said gleefully as he caught sight of Arthur glaring daggers at him. He pulled out the vibrator.

"Let him go now," said Arthur through gritted teeth.

Through his blurred vision, Yao could make out Arthur's intimidating silhouette.

"Do you have the money?" asked Gilbert as he re-buckled his pants.

"It's here," Arthur told him, pointing at the briefcase he was holding. "But you won't have it until you let Yao go."

"Okay," Gilbert shrugged. "Too bad I couldn't fuck him – I would have been better than you a thousand times."

"Shut up," Arthur snarled. "I am ten times the man you are."

Gilbert directed an offensive gesture towards Arthur. He then signalled for Antonio to untie Yao.

Antonio hastily pulled up Yao's pants and begrudgingly untied Yao. He threw Yao to Arthur's feet; Yao landed in a crumpled heap on the ground. In exchange, Arthur threw the briefcase containing the money towards Gilbert. "Fair?" he asked.

Gilbert nodded and took the briefcase. He opened it to make sure the money was inside. "Fair," he replied before leaving with Antonio.

Once they were gone, Arthur knelt down by Yao's side. He brushed a stray strand of hair from Yao's face. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Yao smiled weakly at him. "You… came…"

Arthur gathered Yao into his arms. "Of course I did," he told him softly. "I love you."

But Yao had already passed out and did not hear Arthur's admission of love.


	9. Chapter 9

When Yao next awoke, it was in a hospital. By the looks of it, it was in the middle of the night, and Arthur was snoozing by his bedside, his head was resting on his arms on Yao's bed.

"A…" That was when Yao realised that his throat was dry, so he reached for the jar of water on his bedside table.

However, Yao's movement woke Arthur up. "Yao!" he gasped as he sat up. "Don't move – let me get that for you."

Yao sat silently as Arthur poured him a cup of water. "I brought you to the hospital just in case – I don't know what Gilbert did to you… But the doctor says you just have to sleep it off," Arthur told Yao as the smaller man downed the cup of water. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, considering the circumstances, aru," Yao replied.

"I'm sorry Gilbert did that to you," Arthur hung his head. "He was a business partner of mine, and when he lost all his shares, he began blackmailing me for money," he explained. "I never thought he'd bring you into this."

Yao smiled softly at Arthur. "It's okay, aru – I vowed to stick with you for better or for worse, didn't I? That means sharing your burdens, aru."

Arthur chuckled nervously. "Which brings me to another matter – our wedding."

Yao looked away sadly. "I know it's a sham and was arranged for the benefit of our families, aru…"

"Yes!" Arthur interrupted him. "Initially, it was like that, and I couldn't wait till the ten years were up and I could divorce you. I'm truly sorry for how I've treated you since our wedding," he told Yao. "But I've grown to come to terms with it, and I've realised that…" There was a pregnant pause as Yao looked expectantly at Arthur. "Iloveyou."

"What, aru?" Yao couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked carefully at Arthur.

"I love you," Arthur repeated. He was becoming very red at his confession.

Yao folded his arms delicately. "You have a fine way of showing it, aru."

Arthur buried his face in his hands ashamedly. "I know!" he cried. "At first, all I wanted to do was to make your life a living hell, so that you'd distance yourself from me, and so that I didn't have to see you," he explained. "But you didn't – you were kind, understanding, patient – it drove me up the wall trying to make out what you were thinking!"

Yao giggled. "At least I know that worked, aru," he muttered.

"Slowly, I began falling in love with you. I don't know when it started, but I did." Arthur took the Asian man's hand and kissed it gently. "Will you allow us to be a proper married couple, and allow me to show you what it's like to be loved?"

Yao looked thoughtful. He didn't know what exactly it was that he felt for Arthur. But Yao knew that he didn't dislike him despite how Arthur treated him. In fact, strangely, he was quite fond of Arthur's nature. "Yeah, aru. I'd like that," he replied with a small smile.

Arthur grinned and leaned forward to kiss Yao on the lips. Their first kiss as a married couple since their wedding. "I promise I'll treat you like a king from now on," Arthur murmured as he hugged the smaller man tightly.

Yao didn't say anything. Instead, he rested his head contentedly on Arthur's shoulder, breathing in Arthur's musky scent as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
